Idiots Don't Get Sick
by Akenomyosei
Summary: "Well don't just stare at it! Look there's this old myth that if you eat a lot of vitamin C when you're sick, then you get better faster." Nami said and nudged the object in her hand closer to his mouth. He didn't really know what she meant by that, but if Nami wanted to share her treasure with him than he wasn't complaining.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I figured I'd add a prologue for _Idiots Don't Get Sick_. And then I figured I'd change a few things around while I was at it. I hope you all like it. **

**I've always loved reading stories where the main character falls sick. It makes them feel more human and less like teenagers with magical powers, if you get what I mean. And since I can't seem to find any more "Luffy gets sick" stories, I figured I'd try my hand at writing my own. I discovered that it's harder than it looks.**

**I ran into some problems when writing this story. For starters, it was only supposed to be a short 2000 word piece that dealt with how the Straw Hat's would react to their captain if he was sick. But then I figured out that their demeanor probably wouldn't change much. If anything there would be the initial shock that their captain was sick, but then they would get over it pretty quickly. I guess it's that "nothing can phase me" attitude they have. And it was incredibly hard for me to keep up with; I found myself having to delete a bunch of stuffy simply because it didn't sound like something they would say or do.**

**As I mentioned before this was only supposed to be about 2000 words, but as I started writing this, I ran into my second problem. That was the idea of Luffy getting sick normally just wouldn't happen and that I simply had to create a logical excuse for this situation. Now you're entitled to your own opinions but from what I've seen, Luffy's immune system is fantastic. Not to mention that a simple cold couldn't possibly keep him down for long. So a long story short, I had to think up a logical reason as to why Luffy of all people would get sick.**

**The characters may seem a little OC. But then again if I knew what they would really say or how they would really act, then I would be Oda himself.**

**I also want to give a warning to those of you with weak stomachs. There are points where Luffy throws up in this story, but don't worry I didn't go into a detailed description of it. **

**Finally, I want to apologize for any mistakes you come across. I've read this thing over like three times, but I just know I overlooked somethings…**

**Oh and before I forget to say it, I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

**_Prologue: Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

His tongue ran over his dry lips and he swallowed some saliva. A grin of anticipation graced his face and he started to quicken his pace at the sight of the large sign in the distance._ The Sundown Pub. _He felt his stomach growl again.

"Nah Zoro! Hurry up, hurry up! I'm hungry!" He sang tilting his head back to get a better look at his first mate. The man trudged behind his captain slowly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called back dismissively, his attention was elsewhere and his gaze wandered around the area they were in.

Luffy's cheeks puffed out in mild annoyance as he realized just how far ahead he was from the swordsman. He stood in the center of the street, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face, to wait for the older man to catch up.

Zoro could be so slow sometimes.

Zoro was happy to learn that the place his captain wanted to eat at had been a simple looking Pub. He had been slightly nervous about where they were going to eat exactly, this was a rich town after all and he knew from experience that Luffy probably wasn't going to pay; that meant that he would have to talk to Nami later about his depleted funds, the witch was going to raise his debt. Again.

But now that he finally got a good look at their destination, Zoro couldn't help but sigh in relief. The Pub had seemed out of place in such a rich little town, surely this was a spot where even the poorest person in this place could go to get wasted.

The Pub was moderately crowded given the time of day it was, but then again, there was supposed to be a storm later that night. Zoro figured that the people were only here now so they would beat the rain. Drunk people could care less about torrential downpour, he supposed.

Luffy slammed the doors open and scanned the room for an open table.

Zoro watched as his captain bounced to the seat at the bar, excitedly demanding various foods, with mild amusement. He took the seat next to him, ordering saki.

Zoro couldn't help but snort in amusement at the look on the waiters face. He had seen that look countless times before, on the faces that had previously tried filling his captain's bottomless pit of a stomach for the first time. The man was getting ready to tell Luffy that they had either run out of food or that he needed to leave. Either way, Luffy was going to be upset.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, but-but we simply have no more food left to serve you." The waiter squeaked out.

Predictably, the straw hatted boy began to whine and complain. Zoro placed a firm hand on his shoulder, urging him to calm down.

"It can't be helped." He said.

Zoro felt eyes beginning to burn into the back of his head. They were beginning to make a scene and Nami explicitly told them not to.

"Oh well, since when did we listen to her anyway?" He thought.

The boy turned to him in disbelief. How could Zoro not side with him? It wasn't fair! Sanji would never tell him that they ran out of food when he was only on his sixth plate.

Luffy opened his mouth to argue, only to let out a surprised yelp when the swordsman roughly swung him over his shoulder, slammed some money on the counter and proceeded to exit the Pub.

He squirmed and flailed in the swordsman's grasp.

"Zoro, I'm still hungry!"

"The love-cook will make you something back at the ship, its dinnertime soon anyway."

"Really!" He twisted and broke free of the older man's grasp with ease at the news. He darted for the exit, at full force.

"Oi!" Zoro called in warning.

"Zoro, hurry-" He grunted as he ran into one of the two stocky men blocking the exit. Luffy recoiled backwards slightly in to Zoro.

"Honestly, watch where you're going Luffy." He scolded.

"Hahaha, well brother, it looks like you were right! It is the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Ahahah, of course I am." The other said, putting a Baby Den Den Mushi away. It had the mark of the Marines on it, Zoro noted bitterly.

The green haired swordsman gripped the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, these guys were trouble. And they apparently brought trouble with them.

Six Marines entered the Pub and formed a semi-circle around the two pirates, with guns and swords raised. The remaining customers began to run to the far corner in an attempt to stay out of the way, or to hide. Zoro mused at the sight, before drawing his attention back to the fight; the Marines and the two men had finally finished giving their "surrender now" speech. It got harder and to listen to it each time.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed and charged at the men.

That was the only initiative he needed. Zoro followed his lead.

* * *

Zoro growled as he ran around in circles in this stupid town. Where was the damn ship? They had defiantly come this way before, defiantly.

"Franky must have moved the ship or something." He grumbled as he scanned the area.

"Oi, what the hell happened to you?"

The swordsman spun around quickly, earning a loud groan from his captain at the movement. He mentally kicked himself, he had to be gentler with the injured boy.

"Didn't you hear what I said, marimo? I said what the hell happened?" The cook called out to him again.

"Marines." He grunted back and continued to run once the cook caught up.

"Of course you would run into them right as we're about to leave. You're just lucky that Nami-sawn cares so much about you two to not leave you here!"

"So she sent you to come and find us."

"Someone had to find you lost idiots."

"Oi, we weren't lost! We-"

"-Didn't know that the ship is in the other direction."

Zoro glared hard at the cook, he had a stupid smirk on him as they spun around.

"I was leading them away from the ship…"

"Sure you were. So what happened to him?"

"A seastone bullet is logged in his shoulder."

The cook's eye widened than narrowed slightly at the news.

"So we're dealing with Marines with toys, how annoying." He huffed out.

Sanji cursed their luck, they would run into the reinforcements just as the _Sunny_ came into insight. The growing battle cries made them sprinted faster.

The shitty swordsman wasn't too injured, but Luffy was practically passed out. Maneuvering those swords of his without having Luffy fall off would be too time consuming to try. They would have to Coup De Burst out of here to get away. Or they would have to fight once they got Luffy to Chopper.

Sanji cursed their luck again, not only would Franky be mad at them for bringing trouble to the ship, but Nami-san would be mad at him for not finding them before they caused trouble.

He shuddered at the thought of her disappointed gaze being directed at him. He was really unlucky.

"LUFFY… ZORO? QUICK, SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

"That's you Chopper-san."

"Oh, right…"

Chopper fussed for a minute, inspecting the injuries the two acquired before having them both moved to the sickbay so he could patch them up.

The remaining members stood on deck listening to Sanji's quick summary of what happened. The voices of the Marines were becoming alarmingly loud and Franky wasn't sure he could get the Coup De Burst ready in time before they reached the ship.

Franky rushed to the supply room to grab their new stock of cola. The others moved to the railings, staring down at the approaching mob of soldiers.

"Honestly, why do we always have to leave an island this way?"

He woke up to the world shaking and trembling. He jolted upright, slight panicky, and tried to gain his bearings; he was in the sickbay, on the ship. That was odd, hadn't he and Zoro been fighting Marines. Speaking of Zoro, where was he?

The room finally stopped shaking and Luffy attempted to push himself off the bed, only to discover that his left shoulder had been heavily bandaged.

He bit his lip at the flash of pain that spread throughout his body, but quickly dismissed it. He had to find his nakama.

Predictably they were on the deck. Through, they were too busy preparing for what looked like a fast approaching storm to notice his unusually quiet entrance.

"Zoro, tie up those sails faster!" Nami shrieked.

Oh so that's where he went. Luffy grinned and pulled his right arm back and aimed for the top of the mast.

"Shishishi, Zoro!" He screamed as he launched his arm. A sense of dread hit Zoro and he turned around quickly in fear.

"He wouldn't."

The boy successfully rammed into the swordsman sending him flying of the mast.

Zoro went hurling towards Sanji at an incredible speed. The cook froze in fear. He wouldn't be able to doge fast enough.

Luffy quickly adjusted himself and reached out for his swordsman's ankle, managing to pull him back over to the mast before he crashed into Sanji.

Zoro dangled in his captain's grip, slightly stunted at what just happened.

"Hahahaha, Zoro looks funny!"

He was going to kill that boy one day.

Zoro willed his body to stop swaying and he took the opportunity to fop himself onto the mast.

"I'm going to kill you." He hissed.

"Sorry- sorry Zoro."

Sanji sighed in relief. That had been too close. If the swordsman had actually hit him- he shuddered at the thought. Their faces had been so close, just like that one time with that noro-noro bastard.

* * *

"Luffy, you shouldn't be moving around yet!" Chopper screamed at the boy as they ate dinner.

"But Chopper, I'm fine. See?"

"Just because you can move it doesn't mean that it's still not hurt and-"

"-Will you guys give it a rest? Chopper, I know he's hurt, but we need him until this storm passes! Now eat faster, we have to get back out there soon. Otherwise the ship will capsize!" Nami said. She was holding her plate in one hand as she used her other to keep her balance against the rocking ship. She remained close to the door's window, checking outside as she chewed her food.

Thunder roared out side, making the little reindeer jump. He turned back to his meal and ate it quickly.

"Don't worry so much Nami-sis,_ Sunny_ can take care of herself!

"That's great, remind me that when we're out of this storm."

* * *

**~Done**

**I finally made a prologue! **

**I'm going to edit the rest of the story while I'm at it so it should be back up in a day or so.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Thank you for reading!**

** I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be breaking the story into chapters instead of one big chapter. I think it's less overwhelming that way.**

**Anyway please enjoy. I didn't really edit much during this first part.**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

The first thing Monkey D. Luffy noticed when he woke up that morning was that he was hot; unbearably and uncomfortably hot. Frowning in confusion, he tried untangling his body from his sheets. His attempts to escape only served to further his confusion as he quickly began to realize that he was actually losing to his bed sheets. Confusion turned to irritation, which lead to him falling from his bunk onto the floor in a tangled mess. A minute of angry grunts and struggled movements passed by before he began to notice that he was sweating profusely and that he was taking in ragged breaths of air. After what seemed like hours, he was able to untangle his body from his sheets; after which he collapsed on top of them in an effort to catch his breath.

Shakily, he used his arms to push his upper body up in an attempt to grab onto the nearest bunk. Smiling in success, he used the bunk to push himself onto his feet. That was when Monkey D. Luffy noticed the third thing that morning; he was alone in the room and the beds were made. His hand shakily drifted down to the mattress of the bed he was currently leaning against, only to discover that it was cold. Just how long had he been asleep?

Since the beds were cold, that could only mean that the crew was called for breakfast a while ago and he missed it.

_He missed breakfast!_

Grabbing his hat, he sprinted out of the room in horror and new found energy.

Luffy made a beeline for the kitchen in a frenzied panic. How could he of all people miss breakfast, and more importantly how could his nakama not wake him up? They were the worst, the absolute worst.

Upon reaching kitchen's door, Luffy's foggy mind noticed that it was still raining out, no surprise given the torrential downpour that had been happening for the past few days. A sigh escaped his dry throat at the thought of having to deal with more rain, although now that he thought about it, the rain did feel awesome against his skin. Maybe he would take his weekly shower earlier than he had originally planned. The cool water seemed to be doing wonders for his sweaty body.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that the rain water had left him wetter than the sweat from his previous struggle. Shaking his head for getting distracted, he returned to the more pressing matter at hand and opened the door, hoarsely screaming the word "food" as he made his entrance into the kitchen.

* * *

Sanji sighed as his captain barged into his kitchen. He had just cleaned up the dirty dishes. Oh well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about the leftovers on the table anymore. Pulling out a cigarette, he casually walked over to where the boy had decided to sit down. Staring in amusement, he watched his captain as he cleared the remaining platters of food clean for a few seconds, until he got bored and then decided to speak.

"Well, look who finally decided to get up. And _why_ did you have to drag so much water in with you? Honestly, if you had just woken up when we had called you the first time, you would have missed the rain, it actually stopped for an hour or so." No response, other than the noise of his captain's eating.

"Hey, At least look at me when I'm talking to you!" Still no response.

Giving up, Sanji simply inhaled a large breath of his smoke, muttered something along the lines of "I'm going to see if Nami-san and Robin-chan want a snack before lunch. You better not make a mess while I'm gone," and with that he took his leave, leaving the boy alone to finish what was left of breakfast.

The food had tasted kind of funny, Luffy noted as he continued to inhale what was left.

He wondered briefly if it was because it was cold, but he dismissed the thought. Sanji's cooking was the best, regardless of what temperature it was at. It was something else. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He had eaten this food multiple times before at breakfast. It had been fine all of those other times. Maybe it was because he was alone? Food always tasted better in the company of friends, after all. That must be the reason.

* * *

Luffy made his way back to the men's quarters clutching his bulging stomach.

It was going to be that kind of day, he mused. A day where the weather wasn't bad enough to make it so the whole crew needed to be on deck, but bad enough to confine the crew to their usual places when they weren't outside. Not that he minded the idea of alone time right now. He was still tired from staying up half the night on watch anyway, and that whole week for that matter.

The weather had been hectic for the last few days, to the point where the crew had to be on deck for a majority the time just to make sure they didn't capsize. The fact that it was only raining out now was a welcome relief. Especially since he took a record number of "dips" in the ocean in the past three days than he normally did in a month; thus, earning himself with more scolding's from the crew in a day than he was used to, which slightly irritated him. It wasn't his fault the weather was out to get him, and Zoro and Sanji usually fished him out in under a minute, so he didn't get what the big deal was.

Now that he thought about it, it was the Marines fault they had to leave the last island early.

Nami had said that there was a storm approaching, and thanks to them, they had to Coup De Burst right into it.

Grumbling slightly at the memory, Luffy let out a frustrated sigh.

Marines mess everything up.

Upon reaching the men's quarters, Luffy quickly made his way over to his closet to change out of his damp clothes and into his back-up attire. He peeled the dripping clothes of his body and threw them into the hamper.

"There, now I'm all dry! "He thought.

"Now, what to do?"

He made his way to the door sluggishly, his "new found energy" left him about half-way through breakfast, and it made him feel lethargic. Luffy continued his trek until he saw and remembered the messy bundle of sheets laying forgotten next to his shared bunk. He supposed he should make his bed before Sanji realized he made a mess of the room, and kicked him for it. He really didn't feel like getting kicked today.

Bending over proved to be more of a challenge then he remembered, his stomach had begun to feel funny after breakfast and being in the squatting position was not helping it. Maybe he didn't eat enough, because now he felt like didn't have enough energy to even pull himself up.

"Yep it was defiantly the lack of food," he thought as he reached out for the bed. Groaning, he used his arms to pull himself up into the standing position and a triumphant smile graced his parted lips. The smile quickly turned into a frown when he realized he had to climb up to the top bunk to make his bed.

With some difficulty, he didn't want to make his stomach even madder at him, Luffy finally managed to make the bed.

He stood on the top of the ladder for a few minutes debating on what to do next. His nakama were probably busy and they would be mad at him if he disturbed them. Well, he did feel kind of tired, maybe he should laydown until lunch was ready.

* * *

Luffy groggily opened his eyes, letting out a soft whine in discomfort as he twitched for the umpteenth time underneath the covers of his bed. Ever since he decided to laydown, he felt really cold for some reason. It was really annoying.

"That doesn't make sense, Nami said the next island they were heading to was a summer one. It should be really hot because we're close to it..." He thought slowly as he tried to readjust the sheets to wrap around him. A few moments passed before he realized that he would have to get up in order to get the sheets in a more convenient position. Taking a deep breath in frustration, he willed his body to sit up, only to have it crash back onto the bed a few seconds later.

Bringing his hands to his face, Luffy began to rub his eyes in an effort to clear his vision and to make the room stop spinning.

"Ow..."

"-Oi, you guys, time for lunch!" His thoughts were interrupted by his cook's shouts.

"Wait, it was already lunch time?" Honestly, how long had he been trying to get comfortable?

With a groan, Luffy tried mustering up his strength to sit-up again, this time as slowly as possible. His headache got slightly worst and his vision blurred slightly, but he was eventually able to pull himself together and sit-up.

"Now to actually get to the dining room... "He sighed. His eyes squinted slightly as he tried to focus his eyes on the distant door.

He brought his hands to his face once again in an attempt to clear his vision and sooth his acing head.

He no longer heard the shuffling sounds of his crew's feet on the deck, signaling that they were all in there eating. Just how much time had passed?

He brought his head down to the pillow again slowly leaving the sheets bunched up around his waist.

Using his fingers, he massaged the sides of his temples in an effort to make the headache go away; it was really beginning to hurt.

He tried to sit back up again once the headache dulled a little, only to have it return at full force once he was fully sitting.

"At this rate, I might as well just skip lunch-" He thought in annoyance."-Wait, what am I thinking?"

His crew would think something was wrong with him if they knew what he just thought. He wasn't weak, he was strong damn it! So he was feeling weird and his head felt funny, big deal, he's dealt with much worse and had still came out on top! He could beat these- these... mystery feelings! Yes, that's what they were. And now that he knew what he was dealing with, they wouldn't be able to keep him down any longer. Getting rid of them would be as simple as ignoring his wounds in battle.

Taking a big breath, Luffy locked his eyes on where he thought the door was and adjusted his hat; with new found determination and new found resolve, he made a mad dash towards it. He may have had a weird beginning of the day, but if he could just stay focused on feeling normal and ignore whatever these mystery feelings were, than nothing could stop him; he decided it.

* * *

**~Done**

**Like I said before I didn't change much and the other chapters should be up soon.**

**Again thank you for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well now for chapter 3 :)**

**I still don't own One Piece. And I never will (sadly) so I'm going to stop stating the obvious.**

* * *

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

The exclamation of the word "food" drowned out any and all conversations the crew had. At the sound of the door being slammed open, the crew turned to see their cheery captain practically leap at the table; only to be interrupted by Sanji's seemingly rehearsed and annoyed kick to the face.

"IDIOT! Don't kick the door!" the cook huffed in irritation.

Luffy recovered from the kick, rather sluggishly he sorely realized. Rubbing his head as he felt his headache increase to a whole new level of annoying. The Straw Hat captain angrily looked at his cook, a childish pout forming on his lips as he began to open his mouth to complain, only to be cut off by Nami's sharp remark of "Don't you dare start fighting while we're eating."

Luffy tensed slightly and gave up the possible argument in favor of the food in front of him. That would help him feel better. It always did, this morning didn't count.

* * *

Lunch continued as it normally would, death threats and all, except for one thing; the only problem was that the crew couldn't quite put their finger on it, but something was defiantly amiss. The answer became clearer as lunch began to end. The problem wasn't what was missing, the crew realized, but what was left. Sanji always made the right amount, or never enough depending on who was asked, why was there extra? It just didn't add up.

Sanji was beginning to get slightly annoyed. His food was always devoured in the first 15 minutes, and well now it's been about 35 minutes and there was still half the food sitting on the platters!

He let his visible eye wander around the table, judging how much the others ate. He realized that they all ate their usual amount, every one of them. That's when a strange thought came to mind, "No it couldn't possibly be... But it was!" The cooks eye widened in shock as he saw that Luffy of all people still had food in his plate.

Sanji picked up on everyone's eating habits. Hell, he didn't deserve his title of chef if he didn't know his crew's by now. And he knew that Luffy always finished food on his plate first before he moved onto the platters and ultimately to the rest of the crews plates. The gears in Sanji's head were turning; since Luffy still had food in his plate, than that would mean that he was still on his first serving. Sanji's eye glanced at the clock, it's been 40 minutes since they all started eating. This wasn't natural, enough was enough, and he would get to the bottom of this.

"Oi, shitty captain-" He butted into his and Usopp's conversation. Upon gaining his attention he continued, "-I want to clean up the dishes soon. Stop talking and finish your food already!" Well that was even weirder than he imagined. He never believed that he would have to tell Luffy to eat all of his food.

"Now that you mentioned it, why do you still have food on your plate Luffy?" Usopp started. "Talking has never conflicted with your eating before... Unless you're not really Luffy!"

"EHHHH! You're not Luffy, you look just like him!"

"What are you guys talking about? That's obviously our SUPER captain!"

"YOHOHOHO, I'll have to agree with Franky-san. I can see with my own eyes the straw hat on his head. But-"

"-But you're a skeleton and you don't have any eyes."

"Chopper-san! You stole my line!"

"... Honestly!" Nami practically cried. Having had enough, she slammed her fists onto the table and stood up from her seat, drawing everyone's attention. Her long hair shielded face, but the others could tell she had an evil gleam in her eyes, promising the next person to shout a fate worse than death. The weaker members of the crew shivered slightly wondering who was going to get slapped first.

By some miracle nothing happened, other than the navigator straightening herself out and walking towards the door in order to leave. But not without leaving her crew with some parting words.

"I'm going to take a nap, I expect it to be a _quiet _and _peaceful_ one." With that said she took her leave. She was really too tired to deal with anyone right now.

"Fufufu, I suppose I'll take my leave as well." Robin did have a new book to read after all. And besides there was no need to worry, she saw her captain inhale every last piece of food while the others were distracted by Usopp's outburst. But, his behavior was abnormal, even if it was Luffy, she supposed she would keep an eye on him later.

Once the two women left, the remaining members of the crew turned back to see the platters licked clean and their captain grinning at them.

"That was awesome, Sanji's cooking is the best! Well, I'm gonna take a shower now, see ya guys later!" And in a flash their captain left, leaving the rest of the crew baffled at what exactly just happened.

"Hmm, what's up with him? Che, he must be in one of his moods. Now the rest of you guys get out of my kitchen! I have a new recipe I want to try for dinner." Sanji said as he began to clear the remaining dishes and glasses.

"Oi, you bastard I wasn't finished with my saki!" Zoro's hand reached for his sword.

"Oh, what was that marimo?" Sanji lifted his foot.

The two conjured up a glare that could rival Nami's and went into battle position, speaking of Nami, didn't she say she would kill them if her nap was interrupted?

"AHHHHH, you guys stop right there; Do you want Nami to kill us?"

* * *

Luffy darted towards the bath house with startling speed, his tummy felt like it was doing loops. He couldn't explain this unfamiliar feeling, maybe he had to use the bathroom? He hadn't gone all day after all.

He crashed through the doors of the library, miraculously not taking the hinges of them, and continued to the bathhouse, not caring to check if the door shut behind him. This feeling was getting worse, not only did his stomach feel funny, but the back of his throat kind of burned as well. He discovered a second later that the burning sensation was caused by whatever it was that was coming back up his throat. A hand flew to his lips, making climbing the ladder difficult, in an attempt to hold back whatever it was until he got to the toilet.

Luffy slammed to his knees to the ground once he found the toilet; if he hadn't been rubber, it would have been painful. His ever-expanding mouth opened to expel the foul substance in it. He stayed in that position for what seemed like hours.

Panting hard, he clutched the sides of the toilet. The smell in the air was rancid and made him feel more nauseous, though, he had nothing left in him to throw up.

Shakily, he stood, wiping the residue off his lips and flushing the toilet with his clean hand. Careful not to touch anything with his messy hand, he looked down at the toilet to make sure it wasn't dirty, a relieved sigh escaped through panting breaths. Taking his leave, he headed straight for the sink to wash his hand.

He headed toward the bathhouse in a slight daze, wondering what he had just done. He had never experienced anything like that before, hell he had never seen anyone do that before. But at least now he understood what Usopp had meant all those years ago when he said he was going to "Loose his lunch" after experiencing what it feels like to go through a particularly violent whirlpool. And judging from what he just did, he figured he lost part of breakfast too.

His body was on auto-pilot as he turned on the shower and took off his clothes. His mouth tasted awful and he wished he had tooth paste on him, but that was sadly down stairs. So he had to settle for the hot shower water to rinse out the taste. He hoped the water would take care of his growing headache too.

* * *

He did not know how long he was in the shower for, but if his pruney hands were any indication, it was a long time. Turning the water off, he stepped over to his towel and began to dry his body. His clothes were put back on and he exited the bathhouse.

The air was chilling as he left the steamy bathhouse and it sent shivers down the boy's body. He really needed to find a blanket or something.

Robin looked up to see her captain coming down the ladder; So that's who was in the shower. A smile graced her face when he was finally down, only to disappear when he didn't return it or even acknowledge it. Her eyes followed him for a moment, studying him in confusion. Strange, he was usually so alert. Then she noticed him shudder.

She smiled as she finally figured out why her captain was in such a daze today; He was tired. It only made sense, she supposed, since there were only two watches that night; his and Nami's. She felt a little silly for not realizing it sooner.

The captain took it upon himself to ensure that the crew got a restful night's sleep, since they had been battling a storm for about three days straight and last night was the first night since the start of the storm where they all didn't have to be present. It was really cute that he wanted to stay up all night, just so they could sleep. Naturally the crew protested to the idea of him staying up the whole night, but they were the captain's orders after all.

The only reason Nami had a watch was because, as she put it, she was the navigator and she always woke up at sunrise to make sure they were on course. Today however, she accidently set the alarm Franky made for her a few of hours earlier than usual and figured that she might as well relieve their "Idiot captain from watch since she couldn't get back to sleep". Robin of course knew otherwise. But even with Nami getting a watch, their captain only had about two hours of sleep that night. The stubborn boy refused to go to bed when Nami had tried to relieve him, but she got her way eventually; she told Robin at breakfast.

"Hello there Luffy." Robin calmly said, she was going to have a bit of fun with him.

"Wh-what, oh hi Robin! I didn't know you were here." He stopped walking as he spoke and turned to walk over to her. He needed to stay normal. He promised himself that he would ignore these feelings.

Greatly amused, Robin smiled and continued their conversation once the boy plopped down next to her.

"I wasn't aware that you were going to take your shower today, you usually take them on Sunday and it's only Thursday. What's the occasion?"

Luffy wracked his brain trying to remember why he was going to go take a shower today. He woke up feeling really hot right? No that was silly, he was cold after he decided to laydown, that's why he took a hot shower.

Their conversation continued for some time and Robin could see the slight drop of his eye lids increase the more time passed. It was always amusing to see him struggle to stay awake when he was tired, especially now since he was beginning to stumble with his words. She figured she'd show him some mercy now, the poor thing looked like he would collapse right there if he could.

"You know Luffy, dinners not for a few more hours. Why don't you take a nap?"

"...I'm not...that tired."

A soft chuckle escaped her throat.

"Alright Luffy. If that's how you really feel. Well if you'll excuse me, I think Nami-chan wanted me to wake her up now." She stood up and walked toward the door, only to be greeted with blinding light upon opening it.

"Oh, it appears that we're finally out of the storm." With that said, the door closed behind her, leaving the boy alone.

* * *

Luffy didn't get any sleep when Robin left the library. In fact he opted for lounging outside, slightly convinced that the sun's light would help relieve him of these mystery feelings. The only problem with his plan was that everyone else was eager to spend some time outside too, and be as loud as possible about it. Between Zoro's and Sanji's fifth fight of the day and Usopp's and Franky's new invention demonstration, which excited Brook and Chopper to no end, he didn't even get the chance to relax. After all, if he wasn't actively apart of the crew's shenanigans, he wasn't trying very hard to beat these mystery feelings.

* * *

**~Done **

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you like the minor changes I've made, if they're even noticeable at all.**

******And incase I confused anyone...**

******When Robin said that she knew why Luffy was tired after he shivered, it was because the body gets colder as it prepares to go to bed. She also felt that she didn't need to keep tabs on him anymore because she thought that he was just tired and that was why he wasn't acting normal.**

**Thanks again!**

**I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

Dinner time felt like it was dragging on for Luffy. The mystery feelings have yet to go away and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them, especially with all the noise. He loved his crew, but they were just too loud right now and they were getting even louder as the day progressed. The volume only made his head hurt more.

He was reluctant to eat again; His stomach hadn't calmed down at all from this afternoon's events, but he ate despite himself in an effort to be as normal as possible. If he couldn't fight these feelings, then he would ignore them. Then they would get bored and go away; Right? That's the way pain worked in a fight, why would these feelings be any different?

"We're going to be arriving at an island tomorrow, assuming the weather stays like this, but this is the New World, so in a worst case scenario I'd say we'll be arriving by Saturday evening the latest." Nami said after finishing her meal. "I'd start to prepare for arrival today though-" she paused as she glanced at the log pose on her wrist and then she held it up for everyone to see, taking care to point to the middle needle,"-the next island were going to is the roughest out of the three."

"What! Why would you pick that one?" Usopp cried, Chopper joined him.

"Shut up Usopp! Nami-san always makes the best decisions! "Sanji proudly proclaimed.

"Honestly love-cook, her decisions aren't always right." Zoro challenged. Naturally a fight broke out, only to be stopped a few moments later by Nami's fist.

"Will you two knock it off, I'm not done explaining yet! Anyway, were going to this island because it's much closer to us than the other two, and because somebody already decided on it." Nami stated giving a dead pan glare at the captain, who was too busy stuffing his face to care.

"What! Why would you let Luffy choose the island, do you want to kill us? And when did he even decide this anyway? This is news to me..." Usopp mumbled.

Sighing, Nami quickly explained that Luffy had seen the log pose. Again. And he had told her on the spot that that was where they were going. After which Nami finally convinced the boy that getting sleep is a good thing and had told him that she could handle watch for the remaining couple of hours.

"Hahah, don't worry Long-nose-bro, our SUPER new invention we made can help us out in a tough situation!" Franky said making his signature pose.

"That doesn't help me feel better... Hey Luffy do we have to go to that island, the needle is wobbling a lot and... and...umm..." he paused in though, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Oh forget it, I know there's no use arguing."

"Yohohoho! That's the spirit Usopp-san!"

"And we have our SUPER doctor to fix us up if we need it!"

"Shut up you bastard, saying that I'm a good doctor doesn't make me happy! Oh, now that you mentioned it... Luffy, you need to come to my office so I can change your bandages. We didn't do that today."

* * *

Chopper looked up from his work, the bandage had been replaced in a matter of seconds. The doctor saw the glazed look in his patient's eyes; He must really be exhausted.

He waved his hoof in front of his captain's face, snapping him back to reality.

"Wh-What, oh Chopper are we done?"

"Yep, now why don't you go to bed, it's getting late."

Rubbing his eyes, Luffy walked toward the door and smacked into it before realizing that he had to open it before he could leave. Chopper cringed as he watched the whole display, but he said nothing as his captain walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Luffy's stomach was doing loops again and with each passing second, it was getting worse; just like before. The bathrooms would all be taken since everyone would be getting ready for bed, he realized in irritation and panic. But if he could make it up to the bathhouse bathroom, then he would be safe. His haki confirmed that everyone was now below the deck.

He made his way to the library's ladder only to stop as his body lurched forward slightly and his hands shot up to his mouth, the burning sensation in his throat was back again. He panicked, and ran to the rails and leaned forward.

Straightening himself out, he nervously glanced around him; He was safe, no one saw him, no one heard him. Relief washed over him as he sunk down on _Sunny's _deck.

Reaching up with his right hand, he wiped his mouth in disgust. He was not doing a very good job at acting normal since these mystery feelings seemed to be getting the better of him. If his crew were to see him now, they would know that something was wrong and they would worry about him. He _hated_ it when they worried. No he couldn't let them see him like this.

And more importantly, they would postpone going to the upcoming island. That would mean postponing an adventure and that was not OK. He just had to ignore the mystery feelings better, he resolved.

He stood up and walked toward the bathroom by the men's quarters; He had to brush his teeth.

* * *

The peaceful snores around him weren't able to lure him to sleep like they normally could on nights like this. The shivering wasn't helping either.

He was so tired and he couldn't get to sleep, but that wasn't very surprising since a new island was coming up. He was never one to get a restful night's sleep on nights like this, anyway. He was usually too excited to sleep.

But tonight was different. It wasn't excitement that was keeping him up. It was these damn mystery feelings.

Luffy let out a quiet sigh in irritation as he stared up at the slightly spinning ceiling through half lidded, sore eyes. He extended and raised his arm slowly, out of pure boredom, to the ceiling.

It trembled and swayed the longer it was held there, and he eventually got frustrated and brought it down to his cold body.

He sighed again.

Brook had just relieved Nami from her watch, which meant the night was still young. That fact did not ease his restlessness in the slightest.

The boy grabbed his straw hat and headed for the door to the deck, trying his best to ignore his headache and trying his best to steady his swaying body.

The night air was warm, and it kind of made it harder to breath, but that didn't matter now. He had to find Brook. He had so much time to kill before the morning, and talking with his nakama always made him feel calmer, better, on nights like this.

* * *

There was another storm coming, Brook didn't need Nami-san to tell him that. The way the clouds were moving was all he needed to tell. It looked like they would be arriving on Saturday after all.

"Yo Brook!"

Turning from the window, Brook was surprised to see Luffy's smiling face.

"Oh Luffy-san, you startled me! I thought you went to bed a while ago."

"I couldn't sleep." The words sounded bitter.

"Well, you were never one to sleep on nights before we arrived on an island! But judging from these clouds, I think we'll be arriving on Saturday instead."

"EH! Another storm?"

"Yoho, it looks that way Luffy-san."

The two continued to talk for the remainder of the time. Brook did not mind the company his captain provided him with on this lonesome night, not even Robin-san wanted to stay up, but he could tell his captain was on the verge of falling asleep; He felt bad keeping the exhausted boy up. In fact he should have been asleep hours ago, but for whatever reason, Luffy remained awake. He wished that Luffy would just give in already, the bags under his eyes were starting to look unnatural for someone so lively.

Zoro had come up to the crow's nest a few hours after Luffy did. He shot his captain a confused look before telling the walking skeleton to get some rest.

Brook excused himself, shrugging slightly when he saw Zoro's confused glance turn to him for answers.

Getting no response from the skeleton, Zoro simply accepted the fact that his captain was having one of those nights.

"He's going to be cranky tomorrow." Was the only thought that crossed the swordsman's mind as he took Brook's spot of entertaining the boy until he fell asleep.

* * *

The mystery feelings continued to reach a new level of annoying as Friday went on.

His stomach let out another groan and he whimpered miserably. Not only had he not been able to sleep, but he couldn't keep anything down. These mystery feelings even went as far as making his nakama worry about him. It was like these feelings were designed to torture him.

Before, his crew was a great distraction from these feelings, but now they were making it near impossible to ignore. They had been pestering him the whole day, asking if he was alright and saying he should get some rest because he looked exhausted; didn't they get that he already tried that. Did they really think that he wanted to go two days straight with only a total of five hours of sleep? They could be so dumb sometimes.

* * *

Saturday finally came and the island was insight. They would be docking in a few hours, yet it did not make Luffy feel any better. He was tired and hungry, yet he couldn't do anything to satisfy himself.

"This sucks, this really sucks." He thought sulkily.

He wracked his brain trying to figure out what was wrong with him during the moments he was alone. Which had been happening a lot lately.

The conclusion he came to was that he had done something that upset his natural way of living, and that theses feelings were the result of his body telling him to stop and do something more fun. The only problem with that theory was that he had no energy to do so and he always had fun when his nakama were around.

Though, they had been acting weird lately. So maybe these feeling had to do with everyone acting weird.

Luffy clutched his head in frustration. These mystery feelings were really too complicated for his own good.

* * *

His headache only got worse by the time the crew made started to disembark. He could hear them gathering on the deck from the bathhouse's bathroom.

Standing up from his current position, he proceeded to clean his mouth from any remaining fluids as quickly as possible. He was usually the first one off the ship, wouldn't be acting normal if he was the last one to leave it, right?

These feelings wouldn't keep him from enjoying the adventure a new island promised.

Usopp and Chopper had volunteered to guard the ship last night at dinner, when Nami had decided to brief them there about the island. The promise of a large marine headquarters , complete with a captain that had a near perfect track record for caching pirates, and another glance at the log pose had been a big turn off, so they simply made a list and handed it off to Franky and Brook's group in the morning, as they were in charge of getting supplies. Robin and Nami were going to go shopping. Which left Sanji and Zoro to go food shopping, much to their delight.

It was up to everyone to keep an eye out for their idiot captain. The rubber fool had decided to rocket himself off to the island the second he got out to the bathroom. Nami just prayed that he remembered what she said the night before and that he would stick to exploring the surrounding forest and not wander into the city, that's where the Marines were.

Nami reminded the crew one last time of what areas to avoid before they parted and retold Zoro and Sanji to be on their best behavior. The log pose would take about five hours to set.

* * *

**~Done **

**I think that's all for tonight, I have to get up in the AM hours tomorrow... err, I mean later.**

******I looked at some of the drawings of the Thousand Sunny's layout and if I'm right, then the sleeping quarters are directly across from the kitchen. The kitchen has a door that leads to the sickbay, and the sickbay has a door that leads outside. And right around where the sickbay door is, a ladder that leads to the library can be found. Also the bathhouse can be found above the library and two bathrooms can be found in the stairwells by the sleeping areas.**

**Again thank you for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sad. It's raining out and everyone I know and love is leaving me for college today.**

**I should be happy for them but I'm gonna miss them.**

**Sigh, Well I guess I'll just continue editing the story.**

* * *

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

Luffy shivered again as he wandered the forest. The hot muggy air was making it difficult to breathe and his head felt like it was trying to explode. Maybe rocketing off the ship wasn't the best idea after all.

His balance was off and to say that his reaction time was slower than usual would be an understatement. The recent wounds he acquired from his bad landing were proof of that.

Now he wandered the lonely forest path, not sure of where he landed or where he was going.

Each step he took was beginning to wear down his limited stamina. By the time the sun was overhead, hauling his body down the tiny dirt path was more of a painful project than the simple, fun nature walk he usually took at a new island. He bit down on his lower lip as another wave of pain washed over his body. His vision blurred to the point where everything around him felt somewhat surreal.

"What's wrong with me?" He mumbled, pouting at the thought.

Before, these mystery feelings were tolerable at best. Now they were bordering close to unbearable.

His body was accustomed to functioning when he knew that he should have been knocked out. All he had to do was ignore the feelings of fatigue and pain. So why was he having such a hard time getting rid of them now, since he did this all the time? Was it because he wasn't actually in a fight?

He pondered some more possibilities to add onto the growing list, only to remember his original theory and abruptly stop his train of thought. He tried to find something fun to distract himself with instead, that would make him feel better.

Luffy had been wandering the forest for what seemed like hours. The once vibrant greenery had started blurring and blending together, making it difficult to tell where he was. His throat was dry, the labored breaths he was taking irritated it, and he had been coughing to the point where it was hard to breath, not that the muggy air was helping. His body swayed with each step.

Maybe he should try to do something else. Like swing on the trees or something like that. That's what he usually did in forests. Perhaps that act of normalcy would help him feel better.

Or he could just return to the ship, he had to have been wandering for a couple of hours now. And the crew knew that he was tired, they wouldn't question his early return. They wouldn't think something was wrong.

Now he just had to find the ship.

* * *

The two brothers met up at the marine headquarters like they were supposed to. They had a meeting with the man in-charge and they hated to make their clients wait, especially their old friend Masato.

Captain Masato sat in his office, excited to see his favorite employees. They had promised him a nice surprise when they called his office about a week ago, and they never disappointed. Granted the surprise didn't last that long, since the brothers asked him for access to the Straw Hat crew's files after saying their new targets escaped the island, but who was he to argue.

The boy's walked in and greeted man, their usual pleasantries were exchanged before they moved onto the main topic.

The usual deal was struck, the captain getting 20% of the total bounty while the brothers received 80%. It was only fair after all, the brothers did all the hard work. And Masato was never interested in the money to begin with, he strived for power, for rank, and catching wanted pirates was the fastest way to gain it when one couldn't rely on their own brute force.

It was a simple system, the brothers lived an island or so away from the one they were currently at and wait for pirates to come to them. Eager, inexperienced, and tired pirates, new to the New World. Then they would call Masato, who could use his connections to access the Marine's database, to get some information on the pirate's strengths and weaknesses, even motivation if they wanted to; that database was extensive and it held knowledge about the person that they probably didn't even know about. They were the brawn, the muscle, Masato would tell them what to do and how to do it.

Pirates were generally worn out when they arrived at the brother's home island. It was towards the beginning of the New World and new pirate crews weren't usually used to the harsh weather yet. So the brothers usually had no problems catching the bounty heads of the crews right away; the weaker members almost never fought back for their captured friends, they knew they wouldn't have a chance since their strongest members fell so easily to their combination of natural strength and Masato's brains. It was easy money.

There were pirate crews that avoided the almost immediate capture; those were the fun ones that kept his strategizing skills sharp, but they were sadly a dying race. Pirates, and Marines, now a day's seemed to rely on sheer brute force, not their brains. It was kind of funny really, since they were the leaders of the world.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but now you're only going after the captain? That's not a part of the plan we discussed. What changed your minds, was there something I overlooked?" If he was credited for capturing all the Straw Hat crew, he would surely be promoted to vice-admiral.

"Hahaha, Masato you misunderstood us! We're still capturing the whole crew, we're just taking a different approach."

"Another approach?"

"Ahahah, yes old friend. You see, we'll be capturing the captain first, from there the crew will follow."

"That's the problem boys. Those pirates are known for being… protective. What was wrong with taking them out individually, in the order I originally gave you? The captain is the most dangerous one! Look you two, just because he's sick, it doesn't mean that he's unguarded. Challenging him first would be disastrous! Go after the 'pet' or the 'cat burglar' first, they're the weakest ones." Masato uttered the explanation quickly, as he relooked through the Straw Hat's files.

"Trust us Masato."

"That's right! And they don't know he's sick! You're guards up at the watch tower reported seeing him fly into the forest alone. He's a sitting duck."

Masato's eyes widened at the news. He knew the boy was supposed to be headstrong, but he didn't think that he would actually be up and about if he knew he was sick. That boy must really be dense, the same can be said about the crew considering they hadn't noticed by now. Maybe he overestimated them.

"…Alright, I'll trust your hunting skills boys. They haven't let me down before."

* * *

Luffy had given up on trying to use his senses, they were all failing him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, he could use his haki to navigate the forest. However, the headache he currently sported prevented him from using it for too long, so he went back to trying to navigate with his senses; they hurt less anyway.

He wandered into another tree. Only it wasn't a tree. It was a person, from what he could make out.

He couldn't quite see all of the details, but he knew that this person wasn't one of his crew. Backing away as quickly as possible, Luffy smacked into someone else.

Luffy tried to apologize as he began to move away from the two men, he didn't mean to bump into them, only to discover that his voice could barely go above a whisper without cracking; He really wanted some water right now.

Two booming voices momentarily stopped him in his tracks.

The two men began to laugh at the weak response the boy gave. They knew he would be bad, but they didn't expect him to react this badly.

Calming down slightly, the one brother noticed the boy attempting to remove himself from his chest. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around the boy's body, effectively trapping him. Luffy managed to let out a surprised yelp, the arms around his stomach were making it difficult to breath.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

The comment halted the others laughter, and caused Luffy to understand the gravity of the situation he was in. He didn't need his haki to tell the malevolent intent of the man's words.

Adrenaline pumped through the boy's body and he gritted his teeth in determination; the mystery feelings would have to wait, he needed to fight now.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji had finished their food shopping early and were on their way back to the ship. Sanji was glad to be out of that city. The streets were busy enough to make blending in easy, even for people with green hair and three swords. And Sanji swears that they would have already been home by now, if the idiot swordsman didn't get lost in the crowd so often. He was beginning to think he should have left him there, the thought vanished when he realized that the idiot was holding all of the refrigerated foods. So he supposed he would have to make sure the directionally challenged moron made it back before the food spoiled. He would kill him if that happened.

They had managed to keep the arguing down to snarky remarks and death threats. Nami would kill them if they alerted the Marines of their presence before the log pose set. That, and they were enjoying the land after a harsh few days at sea. They need the break from the ship for a few hours.

Argument number twelve was cut short when both men turned to the forest. Something was in there and it was releasing an evil aura. In sync, the pair made a mad dash for whatever it was; their instincts told them too.

* * *

These guys were decent fighters that much he would give them. On a normal day they would make for some fun sparing partners, but today, the whole week for that matter, wasn't normal.

The adrenaline rush had started to fade a minute or so into the fight. He had tried to rely on his instincts, but they were still kind of screwy, and his reaction time was just too slow to keep up with the duo's tactics. He would have to end the fight fast, he was too tired to continue any longer. Concentrating as hard as he could, Luffy unleashed as much haki as his body would allow around the surrounding area.

His legs buckled and he collapsed to his knees. Panting hard, he looked up to see that the blurry masses in front of him were only hunch over, they straightened up moments later. Grins were plastered to their faces as their bodies trembled due to the after effect of the haki.

"Ahahah, man that could have been a close one!"

"Hahaha, your right brother! It's a good thing for us that you're not feeling too well, isn't that right Straw Hat?"

They moved forward to the panting boy, he visibly tensed. Their grins got wider.

"Ah, what's the matter Straw Hat? There's no need to make such a scary face! Your body can't take much more, in fact, you probably can't even stand up let alone fight back. Just give up." The one man said as he reached into his bag trying to find rope.

He needed to get up, now. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Luffy willed his body to stand; His action surprised the brothers. He was certainly a stubborn little thing.

He wobbled on his feet and stumbled backwards into a tree.

"You idiot, watch where you're going." A gruff voice replied. Trees couldn't talk, but people could. Turning his head slightly, he saw he was leaning heavily on Zoro. A strained grin washed over his face, a sense of relief filled his body.

"Honestly, you weren't even near the city and yet you managed to get into a fight with Marines." Sanji said, pulling out a cigarette with his free hand.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Their captain's voice sounded strained, weak even. Luffy's voice never sounded weak, it was unnatural.

The swordsman and cook looked their captain over briefly. Slight scowls, invisible to most people, graced their faces as they took in all the wounds their captain had acquired in the three hours he was gone. And they just knew that the two Marines had something to do with it.

"We're not Marines you fools!"

The two looked up, facing the two men for the first time. Recognition hit Zoro like a brick.

"You're the bastards that alerted the Marines on the last island we went to! Nami was so pissed at me for that, that witch raised my debt!"

"Nami-swan is not a witch you shitty marimo!"

"EH, what was that number seven?"

"Will you get over that, you and I both know that that was pure luck!"

There was a sudden movement in their peripheral vision and they dropped the food bags to the ground.

The man's sword was stopped before he could even swing his blade down, his intended target was wedged between the swordsman's outstretched arm and his body. A powerful kick flung back into his brother.

"Oh a swordsman, how interesting." Zoro's eye narrowed into a slit, his mouth formed an amused smirk. This man didn't really fight the last time he saw him. The two stayed kind of far back, his partner was the one shooting at them with some toy pistol. The same pistol that had seastone bullets in it he realize.

Zoro readied his sword, his smirk grew wider in anticipation. It disappeared when he felt Luffy go limp.

"Did he get hit again?" The swordsman wondered, briefly scanning over the boys body. He found no new bullet holes and he wasn't bleeding too badly. This was strange.

The brothers were able to untangle themselves quickly and straightened out into their battle stances, one with a gun pointing directly at the three boys, the other clutching his sword tighter. Fierce scowls turned into excited smiles.

"Ahahah, we didn't expect you two to show up. Tell us Straw Hats how did you find us so fast?"

"Hahaha, don't worry about such trifle matters, brother. Anyway Straw Hats, I suggest you come along with us quietly. That is if you want your captain to be cured."

"What do you mean by that? If you're trying to tell us he's poisoned, then you're dumber than I think you are." Sanji eyed his captain, there was no doubt that something was wrong, given that he barely had his eyes open anymore and he hadn't said much since they arrived.

"Poisoned no, sick yes."

"Sick, him? Idiots don't get sick, dumbass."

"Hahaha, you're too funny, just look at him! Tell me Straw Hats, do you know what happens to a devil fruit user when seastone is inside the body for an extended amount of time?" He gestured to the boy practically passed out in Zoro's arms.

The cook's and swordsman's eyes widened slightly at the news, then they narrowed. They had to get him to Chopper and these assholes were in their way.

How unfortunate for them.

* * *

"Shit I knew something was wrong with him yesterday!"

"Well if you knew something was wrong, than why didn't you say anything, crap cook?"

"Oh don't act like you didn't suspect anything. I swear if you weren't holding him I would kick you."

The two ran at full speed to the _Sunny._ They needed to get Luffy to Chopper as soon as possible. They just hoped that they were wrong, and that this wasn't as bad as it seemed.

The _Sunny _came into view at last. Within seconds, they were aboard the ship screaming for Chopper as they ran to his office.

Zoro placed Luffy on the bed in the small office while Sanji held the door open to see if the doctor had heard them.

Chopper came running, Usopp wasn't too far behind.

"What's wrong? EHHH, Luffy? Quick someone get a doctor!"

"Oi, that's you."

"Oh, right."

Zoro and Sanji filled the two in as Chopper began checking over Luffy. Surprised to hear the last bit, Chopper promptly kicked them all out when the story was done. This was going to be tricky and he would need concentration.

With nothing else to do but wait, Sanji started to prepare dinner. Zoro moved to the crow's nest to work out and Usopp stayed on the deck to fill in the crew when they came back.

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night. The whole crew was there, minus Chopper and Luffy, inhaling anything in front of them in rushed silence. They were no strangers to meals like these, although they were scarce. And thankfully so.

When one of the members of the crew were missing a meal because they were sick or injured, the remaining members were always quieter than usual, especially if the one missing was Luffy; He was usually the one to keep the others in good spirits after all.

This time around was one of the bad ones. They knew that Luffy was in good hands, hooves, but the waiting was always the worst part. The crew only knew what the bounty hunters told them, they didn't know the actual medical report, not yet anyway. They only had their own thoughts and theories about what was going on. But the actual report was usually much worse.

Chopper came running in about ten minutes later with his diagnostic. The crew stopped eating and turned to hear what he had to say.

With all eyes on him, the doctor began to speak.

"Well, the external wounds are nothing to worry about, they should be completely healed in a week or so. The main concern is the seastone in his body."

"So those shitty marine bounty hunters weren't lying."

A sigh escaped from the doctor's mouth. "No they weren't. You see, the only way I can explain it is that the seastone took on a different effect than the usual one it has."

"Yoho, I'm afraid I don't follow. I find it hard to believe that even if it was in the body, it would have a different effect, other than making him feel weak or immobile."

"Actually, Brook, what Chopper said does make sense. Marines use seastone in different ways; seastone handcuffs rob fruit users of their powers, but not their strength to walk. But they also use seastone nets that completely immobilize its victims."

"So Robin, what you're saying is that it all depends on the ratio of seastone the Marines use that determines the potency of the tools?" Franky was intrigued.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Robin you're amazing, you figured all that out!" The doctor's awed feeling passed as quickly as it came, he was back to being serious." There was only a trace amount of seastone in his body. From what I can determine, the function of it was to act like a poison; the more your heart rate speeds up, the faster it travels through the body and the worse you become. Luffy seems to be having a particularly bad reaction to this because he's usually so active, that and he's never been sick with a real illness before."

"What do you mean by that? Luffy had a fever for three days after we stopped Crocodile."

"That fever was caused by overexerting himself in battle, right Chopper?" Nami added quietly, unsure if that was the real reason or not.

"Yah, Luffy gets those kinds of fevers all the time after a hard battle! But, they only last for however long he's sleeping."

"Well, you're kind of right-" Chopper started to say, pausing his explanation; he needed to find the right words to use. "-But this is different from those kinds of fevers. Luffy gets those fevers because his body is recovering. But since the seastone is in his body, he cant recover at all, he keeps getting worse because its interfering with his recovery. When a devil fruit users says that seastone makes them feel weak, it's not just because the seastone takes their power away. Upon contact, the stone puts the body in a state of extreme exhaustion. When someone is in that state for too long, their immune system weakens, among other things. As you know, the last few days have been pretty rough. Any normal person would have a high chance of getting sick, and with the seastone in his system, Luffy's body couldn't handle the strain the weather put on it."

"So we just have to remove the seastone in his body, and then he'll get better." All of this talking was starting to get on Zoro's nerves.

"Well that's the hard part, I don't exactly know how to get rid of the seastone. And aside from the Marines, no one really knows how to manipulate-"

"- Then we ask the Marines at that headquarters for a cure."

* * *

**~Done**

**And I think these updates may take an extra day or so. I don't know it's kind of hard to say.**

******From my understanding, haki requires concentration in order to use it. Since Luffy probably doesn't handle headaches well, he probably can't use his haki that effectively or for long periods of time when he has them.**

**I honestly think that when a devil fruit user touches seastone, it causes extreme exhaustion. I've read that when someone is exhausted, their immune system slows down. I also think that seastone can be manipulated to preform differently. For example, a plain rock of seastone would have the same effect on the body as if it was submerged in water. But if it was altered, then it would just weaken the body instead of completely exhaust it.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

"DID YOU HAVE TO ALERT THE ENTIRE PLACE?" Usopp's terrified stouts lead the small group through the many winding halls of the marine headquarters, a large group of Marines were in hot pursuit.

"It's not my fault the marimo had to slash the door down!"

"Shut up love-cook, how else were we going to get in?"

"Yohohoho!"

"Ne, do we even know where we're going?"

"Of course we do! We just have to pick the opposite direction the idiot swordsman takes!"

"Oi, you wanna start something?"

* * *

The remaining crewmembers could hear the sirens blazing for the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Honestly, it's only been ten minutes!"

"Fufufu, Nami-chan. Did you expect less?"

"Ow! At least we know they're there. And the _Sunny's _ready to make a quick get away!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

The navigator glared furiously at the shipwright, before turning her attention back to the tall building in the distance. Smoke was beginning to rise and angry screams could be heard over the deafening sirens. She let out a soft sigh and brought her right hand up to her face, shaking her head in disapproval. They didn't have time for fooling around.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Luffy." Robin quietly left the other two, leaving Nami alone with Franky. The two continued to stared off into the distance, one annoyed, the other was quite sad he wasn't able to go too.

* * *

"Oh great, it's you two again." Sanji huffed.

"Zoro! Sanji! What did you two do to them?" Chopper cringed upon looking at the battered and bruised bodies of the two bounty hunters.

"Oi, are they even alive?" Usopp muttered, readying Black Kabuto. The other Marines had begun to circle them.

"How scary!"

The two brothers stared at the pirates in annoyance, they may have been caught off guard before, but they sure as hell weren't going to fail again. They quickly glanced at each other and nodded slightly, readying their weapons they took a battle stance.

"We won't let you catch us off guard again!" The one wheezed out.

"Yah! And-and now you're at a disadvantage!" The other slurred.

They were in luck. Most of their weapons had seastone embedded in them and the reinforcements had the pirates surrounded. All they had to do was grab one of the fruit users and then they had their bargaining chip.

* * *

Masato stared at the monitor in horror, the Surveillance Den Den Mushi had picked up the pirates that dared to invade his headquarters and they were effortlessly demolishing his forces, even those brothers. Granted, they were half dead when they came crawling back to the base to be treated.

The crew was full of monsters, he decided as he watched his elite force get pushed back with ease.

His eye twitched in irritation.

No pirates in the three years he has been stationed in the New World have ever been a match for those brothers. Granted they were able to avoid being visited by any of the bigger pirates, but the brothers combat abilities were on par with a Marine captain's. And the torrential downpours that surround the island always weaken the crews, there's no way that they could be able to fight at full strength. So why were they so strong?

"So this is the power of a supernova's crew?"

This was why he told them to stick to the original plan, damn it! He knew he couldn't afford to let his promotion escape him. Delivering the Straw Hat's to the World Government was his last shot at handing in a large bounty and his last shot at moving up in rank. The other supernova's had all passed this island. And the World Government only handed out promotions to people who gave them large bounties. The little ones would no longer cut it.

His musings were interrupted by the door being slammed opened. Masato whipped his head around to see one of the soldiers being held tightly in the hands of the demon of the east blue.

"The spineless bastard told them where I was!" He thought, slowly backing up to the monitor behind him.

The blond haired man stepped forward, pushing the green haired man out of the way. Anger ran through the swordsman's body and he threw the man to the ground; the lucky bastard took the opportunity to run away. The two walked side by side, butting heads and yelling profanities at each other as they made their way closer and closer to the shaking man.

Masato realize that they weren't focusing on him, he tried to crawl away only to bump into a skeleton. He let out a surprised yelp and backed away as quickly as possible.

"How rude!"

Brooks indignant yell caused the bickering duo to snap out of their fight, they had more important matters to attend to.

"So this is the guy in charge? He looks weaker than those bounty hunter chumps." Sanji said, exhaling a puff of smoke into the captain's face. He coughed in response.

The tiny reindeer walked forward, until they were a few feet apart.

"You're the one who sold those bounty hunters the seastone bullets right? Please, we need to have the way to remove the seastone from Luffy's body!"

Masato let out a snort, he couldn't help it. The thing looked like a little kid asking the doctor to save his dad or something like that. Then, felt a stone cold grip on his shoulder. He looked up to see that the other members of the Straw Hat crew had surrounded him, aside from the raccoon and the skeleton, they all had an evil gleam in their eyes. He gulped.

The captain quickly tried to analyze his situation, he needed to clam down; panicking wouldn't help him now. He was a sweet talker and could easily outsmart these brutes. He just had to pick his words carefully.

"You see pirates, I don't have the means to remove the seastone from your captain." His body trembled slightly under their glares.

"My-my-my bou-bounty hunters are g-ge-geniuses with weapons! They were the ones th-tha-that modified the seastone bullets to produce such an effect!"

"So you have no idea how to get rid of the seastone?" Masato flinched at the tone of the skeletons voice. Masato could see the pirates frown in distrust, the evil glares becoming more intense. He needed to act fast, he needed to calm down, he didn't trust that these pirates would simply let him go.

"Sa-sadly no, but I-I can convince the brothers t-to give it to you-" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing. "-They hate it when their inventions fall into other people's hands you see, but I can convince them to, I assure you. Take me to them if you must." He raised his hands slowly in surrender, his body was still shaking like a leaf.

He could see the hesitant looks in the pirate's eyes. But after a few moments, the green haired man picked Masato up and held him tightly as they started walking to where he presumed the brothers were. He would have to be sneaky, but he knew that he could handle these pirates and get that promotion he rightfully deserved.

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed when the rest of the crew came back to the _Sunny_. Nami had been expecting a hoard of Marines chasing the five idiots. Instead, she got her five idiots, plus three men and judging by the coat, one of them was a high ranking Marine. This was going to end badly.

"Were back Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said, twirling around a bit as he did so.

"I thought you were getting an antidote or something like that, not a bunch of Marines!"

"We didn't know what to do with them."

"So you thought we would?"

"Don't be so rough on them Nami-sis, and it's not like they're in any condition to fight back."

Robin eyed the three men curiously, something was obviously up.

The New World was the harshest out of all the seas in the world. It was a place where only the best of the best survived and lived. That logic didn't just apply for pirates who treaded its water. For Marines that were famed for having a near perfect capture rate to be defeated by them in such a short amount of time like that in the New World, well it just didn't make sense.

The Marines only spoke when they were prompted to. It wasn't totally because of fear, Robin noted. They looked like they were finalizing a plan with the subtle movements and gestures they made when they thought that the crew's attention was averted elsewhere. But Robin was watching, analyzing their every move.

"It should be easy to remove the seastone from the boy's body. We have the materials at our house, on the last island you visited last. If we can get there, then we can make the dissolvent for the seastone."

"The last island is like a four day trip! You can't make it here?" Nami glared hard at the men, they shifted side to side for a bit under her intense gaze.

"Well, we could, but we would need some supplies. The Marines have a research lab on the far side of the island. We could make it there."

The crew paused and looked at each other. The island was fairly big, but it had a river running through it, so if they took the _Thousand Sunny,_ then they would get there within the hour or so.

It was the best plan they had at the moment.

* * *

The ride had been fairly quick and the _Sunny_ was able to dock relatively close to the lab's entrance, the Straw Hat crew was happy about the quick escape opportunity they were provided.

They divided themselves up into two groups; Franky, Brook and Nami stayed behind to guard the ship, as well as Luffy. And the others departed with the three men leading the way.

* * *

It hadn't been longer than about an hour and a half when the remaining members aboard the _Thousand Sunny_ dropped on the deck, completely passed out.

The Marines in the surrounding forest came out from their hiding spots to retrieve the unconscious pirates. They knew they would have to work fast, the sleeping gas would wear off in about 30 minutes and they needed these pirates in a cell block before then. Masato would be mad if they weren't there by then.

* * *

The crew could see the Surveillance Den Den Mushi's that lined the halls watching them as they proceeded down the winding hallways of the base. They passed by multiple doors until they finally arrived at an elevator.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Open the door."

Masato snorted at the comment.

"Oi, what's so funny, shitty Marine?"

"Obviously your dimmer than I thought. You seem to have forgotten that I'm tied up. And I refuse to give _you scum _the password to a Marine facility."

"Oh, that's strange, you didn't have that kind of a mouth on you before." Zoro commented, walking closer to the man and drawing his sword. He raised Wado Ichimonji over the now shaking man's head.

"Oi! The hell do you think your doing, pirate scum?"

Masato clenched his eyes in fear for a brief moment, before feeling the tension around his arms disappear.

"Do I really have to say it again? Open the door."

The Marine captain let out a shaky breath as he turned to face the elevator. A happy and trembling smirk made his way onto his face.

"I-I knew they wouldn't kill me. They d-d-do need me after all." Masato thought as he punched in a code on the terminal quickly, they waited a few moments until the doors dinged open.

The elevator was cramped but they all managed to squeeze.

The elevator slid open, exposing its occupants to blinding light, . They walked out, blinking slowly to try to adjust to the light. The doors slammed shut, it echoed throughout the tiny room.

When their vision adjusted, they were meet with about 30 Marines. Each was holding a weapon pointed at them.

"You fools fell for this way too easily! I was afraid that I would have to call the other troops, but I can see now that you are all too stupid to keep up with my geneous." Masato snorted as he ran behind his troops.

"Oi, Masato! This wasn't apart of the plan!"

"That's right! We were supposed to escape together!"

The two bounty hunters cried at their partners retreating form.

"You messed up my plan to begin with! I see now that you're not the men I need for the job after all. Consider yourselves fired!"

The brother's eyes widened in disbelief then they narrowed in anger. Did that arrogant bastard really just say that?

"Well now, you really are a snake aren't you."

"For once I agree with you shitty swordsman. You're the type of guy our captain hates most!"

"Shut up you damn pirates! Men open fire!"

Bullets began to rain down on the small group. Sanji kicked the two bounty hunters out of the way before defensively positioning himself in front of Robin.

The others dispersed and charged the Marines.

"Che. Like bullets would be enough to stop us."

* * *

The Marines fell one after another, the pirates left no openings for errors as they took down the troops left and right.

Masato was beginning to panic; apparently what these pirates lacked in brains, they made up for in brawn. He picked up the Baby Den Den Mushi in his pocket to call in more troops, he had no choice now.

The woman, Nico Robin, was slowly walking towards him. Masato backed away in awe and fear. Then he felt something grab him, pinning his struggling body to the wall.

"I thought it was strange that a Marine captain, especially one in the New World, would be taken down so easily." The woman continued form her previous statement. Masato scowled.

"Why is it so strange? I'm a thinker not a fighter. Battles are not won on brute force alone." He hissed out.

Robin smirked slightly, darkly, at the challenging tone in his voice, her eyes grew more intense as she remembered passed events.

"But if you don't have the strength to back up your strategies, than you're no better than that spineless man."

The woman's dark demeanor changed in a flash, a pleasant smile graced her lips. She folded her arms across her chest and two hands appeared on the captain's body.

"Wa-wa-wait! What do you think you're doing?" His face grew pale.

"All of us wish to help our captain recover, if you would be so kind as to provide us with a means to dissolve the seastone, we would be very grateful." Robin's head slightly gestured to the men behind her.

The little reindeer added to the statement before he got the chance to respond. "Wait, don't do that! They'll be smashed, Robin!"

* * *

The Marines boarded the ship as quickly as they could. Upon boarding, they broke into groups of three: one of seven, one of two, and the last one of three. They found the pirates passed out in the middle of the deck.

The group of two couldn't help but grin at the sight of her; she really was beautiful. Trying to hide their blushing faces, the two set off to work on restraining the pirate, only to discover that their hands passed through her upon contact. They stared at each other in confusion, then they looked to their companions. From the looks of it, they were having the same trouble as well.

"Mirage, release."

Surprised yelps escaped the marines as they saw their targets appear from out of nowhere.

"Bu-but we had sleeping gas! You should all be passed out by now!" One of them dared to say.

"Ow! Our new invention is a success Nami-sis, I told you it would come in handy, now we don't have to worry about another incident like at Punk Hazard happening again!"

"Yes, yes it's very nice Franky."

"Yohoho! I'm glad that they didn't forget about me this time~!" Brook said as he strummed a few bars on his guitar.

Nami turned to one of the Marines in front of her and crouched down to his height. The smile she had on made him shiver in fear. Before his companions could ask what she was doing, she blew him backwards into the forest. She turned her head slightly to stare at the other, she looked oddly demonic.

"Gust sword!"

Franky and Brook followed in Nami's lead, blowing back the Marines into the forest. The satisfying feeling vanished at the sound of the blaring alarms going off.

The three ran to the rails to see their friends running as fast as they could from a crowd of angry Marines. It looked like the backup had arrived.

"Why do we always manage to alert the Marines when we leave an island? Ugh, Franky we're sailing out of here, full force!"

"Ow, you got it Nami-sis!"

* * *

By the time the _Sunny_ got away, the moon was high in the sky. The waters were clam and there wasn't a storm cloud in sight.

The crew was in the kitchen, huddled around the table talking and taking occasional sips from their assorted drinks.

Nami drew the syringe close to her face, examining it curiously.

"So this is the stuff that will get rid of the seastone? And why is it Zoro's hair color...it looks like it will do more harm than good.""Nami stated as she handed the syringe back to Chopper, who immediately went to the sickbay.

"What are you implying, witch?"

"You shitty marimo, what did you call Nami-san?"

The two glared heatedly at each other, before they moved their fight to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oi, is this really a good time for picking a fight? Luffy's in the other room."

"Just leave them be Long Nose, they're relieving some stress." Franky said confidently. He flung his head back at the fighting boys and flashed them a cheeky smile.

"I'm not stressed! I just don't trust that Marine bastard. You saw the way he ditched his 'partners' when he realized they weren't that strong." Zoro said, yelling back at Franky as he swung his head backwards, Sanji's kicks narrowly avoided his face.

"Che. What do you know, shitty cyborg!"

They went back to their sparing match, ignoring the others as they conversed.

"Well, Zoro-san has a point. Can that Marine really be trusted to give us a cure, just like that?" Brook inquired.

"It should be fine, that Marine promised us it would work."

"But how can you be so sure, Nico Robin. It's not like he was trust worthy to begin with and-"

"-Believe me Franky, you wouldn't want to know the method Robin used to get that." Usopp muttered. Robin flashed the man a smirk and Franky shivered at the implication.

"Robin-chwan's just so persuasive!"

* * *

**~Done**

******In the One Piece world, higher ranking Marines are very overpowered compared to regular men and they tend to focus on brute force in order to get jobs done. Now the brute force may get those jobs done, but there are only a hand full of people capable of achieving that power. So that makes it difficult for ordinary people to gain rank when the system is more or less based on physical capabilities. Masato is a strategist and likes to use his head to solve problems by manipulating others into doing the dirty work for him. He doesn't have a devil fruit power or any haki, and he has no desire to gaining either of them. He just wants to gain rank and power in the government as quickly as possible because he wants to prove to the world that brains can beat brawn.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is the last part.**

**I want to thank everyone who left me a review and favorite this story, you guys are the best!**

**And I hope the edits made the story more enjoyable. **

* * *

**_Idiots Don't Get Sick_**

An hour or so passed and finally the door to the sickbay creaked open.

Chopper excitedly ran out of his office with a simile plastered onto his face.

"The dissolvent was successful-!" The little doctor beamed. The crew's bodies relaxed at the news.

"Fufu, I'm glad."

"Yoho!"

"Ow, now our SUPER captain can stop acting so out of it!"

"-Un! I gave Luffy a physical and checked him over. The seastone's out of his system, and he's already starting to recover. But, he still has a very high fever and I'm not sure how he'll be when he wakes up, but he should make a full recovery in a few days. But that's only assuming he actually gets rest."

"So I guess we'll take turns watching him then?"

"Un, you know he'll get antsy if no one's there to distract him."

* * *

The first thing Monkey D. Luffy noticed when he woke up was that he was hot; unbearably and uncomfortably hot. Frowning in confusion, he tried untangling his body from his sheets, only to have a giant hand cover his torso.

He tried opening his eyes, it was hard at first but he was finally able to do it. His vision was blurry and he couldn't fully make out anything in the room, he could tell that he was losing consciousness fast.

He heard a loud laughing sound, or what he thought was laughing, in the distance. The large hand removed the layer of sheets off is body and then repositioned itself to rest on top of his head. The cool metal felt awesome against his forehead and he sighed in content.

He thought he heard someone speaking, but he couldn't quite make out the voice or the words for that matter. But the voice was comforting, it lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

He was having a nightmare. He couldn't really tell what was happening as he couldn't open his eyes, but he knew that it was bad, horrible, and he just couldn't seem to wake up. He wanted to escape this place, but it seemed impossible. He felt trapped, unable to move his body.

The horrible noises that were happening around him suddenly vanished. It was like a weight was lifted and he could move again. He wondered what it was that saved him. He listened hard, trying to find his savior.

There was music playing in the distance, it sounded like a lullaby. He tried to find out where it was coming from, but he just couldn't find the energy to open his eyes.

* * *

He was having the nightmare again, only this time he could make out certain thing, on top of the unbearable noise. He couldn't hear the lullaby over the yelling, nor could he see anything but blood red. That awful shade of red, that made his body shiver and tense up at the mere thought of it. It kind of scared him. Was he alone? Had the lullaby abandoned him? Nothing made sense.

He shivered again and he drew his hands around his body as he squatted down. He really was alone.

"Luffy."

He heard a voice. It stood out above all the yelling and screaming around him.

"Luffy." It repeated again.

He opened his eyes as he felt a hand gently shake him. He couldn't see very well, but judging from the voice, it had to be Robin.

Her hand felt warm against his cold body. He tried to sit up, to ask her where they were, but he could only lift his heavy head up a few inches. Her hands gently pushed his head back onto what he presumed was a pillow.

Multiple hands appeared and began to massage and rub his head, stomach and arms. He was back asleep in minutes.

* * *

He was really cold. And he couldn't stop shivering. There were plenty of blankets on him that much he could tell. So why was he so damn cold? It wasn't fair.

He tried to move onto his side to curl into a ball that would keep him warm; it took some effort but he did it eventually.

He was still cold. Nothing seemed to help. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something climb unto the bed.

Its small body wedged itself into his stomach. The little creature practically radiated heat. Luffy did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around its fuzzy body tightly and buried his head into the soft fur.

* * *

It was a miracle, Luffy discovered that he could open his eyes and sit up. The only problem was that he only discovered his new ability because that damn nightmare felt so real. He brought his hand to his face and began to rub his eyes.

His body panted heavily, begging him to lay back down. He almost did, until he felt a soft cool hand gently touch his shoulder. He glanced over slightly to see Nami standing over him, with a worried look on her face. He hated that look.

"Hi Nami!" He choked out. Luffy's eyes widened, did that sound come out of him?

He opened his mouth to speak again but a hand covered it. He was going to protest, but couldn't find any words. Nami guided his weak body back down to the bed and she left the room as fast as she could. Luffy spent the next couple of minutes trying to sit back up, he had to tell Nami that he was OK.

He was sweating a lot by the time Nami finally came back. His struggles were all in vain and his panting increased tenfold. She looked down at his sweaty form and snorted. Nami set the items she gathered on the table beside her and went over to help Luffy up. He wanted to tell her that he didn't need her help, that sitting up was easy and that he was fine but he couldn't.

"Shhhh." She said quietly.

Nami helped Luffy lean against the wall of the bed. Once satisfied he wouldn't fall, she retrieved the glass of water and held it up for him to drink. He tried to guzzle as much water as he could. He didn't realize he was so thirsty.

"Not so fast, you're going to choke." She gently scolded. The glass of water was finished quickly, despite her scolding, and she set the empty glass down and reached for something else.

He stared at the object in Nami's hand in a mixture of awe and confusion. She couldn't possibly mean for him to eat that, besides he didn't even know if he could eat it. He defiantly didn't want to throw up something that special.

"Well don't just stare at it! Look there's this old myth that if you eat a lot of vitamin C when you're sick, then you get better faster." Nami said and nudged the object in her hand closer to his mouth. He didn't really know what she meant by that, but if Nami wanted to share her treasure with him than he wasn't complaining.

* * *

He was awake to see Sanji come in the room, stare at him for a minute, beg Nami to watch him for a few more minutes, leave, come back a few moments later with a huge platter in his hand, thank Nami for wasting her valuable time, and take over her shift the moment she left. He was still leaning against the wall as he looked at the huge platter nervously.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, since you missed lunch and dinner yesterday."

Luffy gulped nervously, it was true, he was hungry, starving even, but he didn't want to risk it. Eating a couple of oranges was one thing, but an entire five course meal was another.

Nami would be furious if she found out he threw up one of her most prized possessions. Not to mention the beating Sanji would give him if he found out that he lost one of Nami generous gifts.

Luffy's breathing hitched in realization. He hadn't been able to keep any of Sanji's meals down for days. And now the cook was going to find out he wasted all of that food. He was so dead.

"Oi, are you OK? You got paler, if that's possible."

Sanji placed the platter at the foot of the bed and placed the back of his hand on his captain's head to gauge the fever. He still felt very warm.

"I'm fine!" Luffy squeaked out. His voice sounded a little horse, but he was understandable now to say the least. The boy turned his head to the side, unable to look his cook in the eye.

"Oh really?" That was Luffy's lying voice and face. He was hiding something, but he'll let it go for now. The poor bastard was sick after all.

Sanji brought the platter to the boy's lap and removed the lid.

The smell of the food was enough to make his stomach do loops, and yet he felt it let out a little gurgle of hunger at the same time.

Luffy stared at the platter, debating what he should do.

"Come on I know you're hungry, do you really need me to force feed you?" Sanji laughed hard at first, until he saw the look on the boy's face and stopped.

He really didn't want to throw up again, and for some reason his crew always knew when he was lying.

Luffy took a big gulp of air before nervously meeting his cooks eye. He shifted in the bed nervously upon seeing the concerned look in his eye. Why did his crew have to look at him that way?

"I'm sorry Sanji…" Luffy began.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For the past few days… I haven't been able to keep anything down… I really didn't mean to throw up… but after I ate… I just couldn't hold it! I know you hate it when people waste food, but-" He said. His voice faded in and out as he spoke, it sounded strained.

"So, wait,you haven't been able to eat anything for the past few days?" Sanji muttered, as he turned to look at the food.

Luffy tried to speak again but couldn't seem to find his voice, he went into a small coughing fit. Sanji sighed and took the water off the platter and handed it to his captain, who swallowed it greedily.

Sanji took the platter back to the kitchen while his captain finished the water. He set the platter on the counter and grabbed a small plate from the nearby stack. With lightning speed, Sanji picked certain foods from the platter, threw them on the plate and headed back to the sickbay.

When he got back, his captain stared at him oddly.

"Here, this shouldn't upset your stomach. Do you think you can eat all of it?" Sanji asked as he held the plate out to Luffy.

Luffy stared at the plate, debating whether or not he could finish the food. He knew he could, he was starving, but he didn't know if he could keep it down. However, Sanji said that it shouldn't upset his stomach and he trusted his word. So Luffy took the plate and started to eat.

Luffy ate the meal slowly at first, but he eventually picked up his pacing. Sanji smirked at the sight.

He turned his attention to the two glasses of water sitting on the small bedside table. Sanji's heart lit up at the sight; his Nami-san was so thoughtful. Picking up the two glasses, he made his way back to the kitchen to refill one of them.

When he went back into the room, he saw the plate was licked clean and that Luffy was on the verge of falling back asleep. The helped his captain move down onto the bed. He was out like a light the second he hit the pillow.

"Honestly, your such a pain." Sanji said softly as he placed the glass down. He checked his temperature again before leaving the sickbay. Sanji left the door open on his way out, so he could keep an eye on him while he started on breakfast. The others would be up soon.

The cook rummaged through the ingredients, avoiding a good majority of the extravagant ones he usually used when cooking.

He mentally went over the list of food he would be cooking that day as he heated up the stove.

"For breakfast we'll have eggs, yogurt, and fruit. For lunch we'll..."

* * *

Luffy fluttered his eyes open slowly.

He couldn't tell if his headache had returned or if his neck was just stiff; either way it kind of hurt to lift his head up. He laid still on the tiny bed in agonizing solitude.

Boredom ate way his patience at a startling rate and he began to fidget underneath the covers.

Eventually, he formed a plan to roll onto his stomach, from there he would be able to push himself up instead of pull; that shouldn't strain his neck as much as this other option, at least.

Usopp had come back into the room , after his scheduled bathroom break, only to be greeted by Luffy's flailing legs.

He had only been gone for five minutes and in that time, the rubber boy had woken up and managed to roll himself halfway onto the floor. The covers surrounded his captains upper half of the body, they effectively became tangled around his face and arms and making it impossible for him to get up, and breath right judging from the sounds he was making. The sniper didn't know if he should have been surprised or not.

Usopp made his way over to his fallen friend, careful to avoid his flailing legs, and helped him back onto the bed. He pulled at the still tangled covers valiantly until they finally became loose. The boy took in a deep breath of air upon his release.

Luffy blinked rapidly, trying to straiten out his blurry vision, while Usopp adjusted the covers.

"Oh, Usopp! When did you get here?"

He snorted in amusement, then realized that his captain was trying to get back up again. He needed to act fast.

He used his hand to hold down the boy's shoulder, before boldly exclaiming,"The Great Usopp-sama has always been here! Waiting for the right moment to strike." Mirth laced his voice as he began to introduce another story.

His captain forgot all about his previous struggle as he listened intently to the Great Usopp-sama's story. He fell asleep about a third of the way, through, and Usopp let out a low sigh in relief.

The sniper pulled over a chair and he began to pickup where he left off, despite his captains deafening, but oddly peaceful snoring.

* * *

The nightmare found him again. He knew this place, he knew that something bad happened here and he knew that he didn't want to be here anymore. The blurry images were moving so fast around him and the horrible noise was nearly deafening. He had to get out of here, but he needed to find something first. He just couldn't remember what, which was frustrating since he knew that it was important.

He felt flames irrupt around him when he tried to move forward. A sneering voice laughed at him as he tried to fight his way around the fire. But his body couldn't take the heat anymore and he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

The flames seemed to move to his chest somehow. He could feel them burning his flesh for what seemed like hours until they finally died down and left his body. Leaving it cold and forgotten on the ground.

The fire took the horrible noises and the intense heat and light with it. Now it was pitch black and his body felt numb, too cold to move. He was alone, floating in a sea of darkness.

He tried to call out for someone, anyone, just so he would know that he really wasn't alone. But he received no response. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt his body grow slightly warmer.

This heat wasn't the same burning sensation he felt moments before. It was comforting and warm, inviting even. He tried to move toward it.

Luffy woke up to Zoro gently shaking him, his hand was warm against his cold body. He tried to sit up, only to be held down by Zoro's weight. His swordsman's eyes told him not to move, or he would make him stay put. A pout formed on his lips and the swordsman sat back down, leaning against the wall as he closed his eye.

Luffy wasn't very eager to go back to sleep. He didn't want to have that dream again, he didn't like it and he defiantly didn't get what was happening in it. Everything happened too fast for his mind to process it.

His eyes wandered to Zoro, he could help him figure out what that dream was about, Zoro always helped him figure out confusing stuff.

He began talking about his dream, trying his best to describe it.

The swordsman listened quietly to his captain's soft and tired voice tell him all about his strange nightmare. There was a momentary silence when Luffy was done telling Zoro his dream, like he was trying to comprehend what he was just told. Finally, the swordsman leaned forward and extended his rough hand to touch Luffy's head. He ruffled his hair slightly before telling him that, "It was just a dream and he should just go back to sleep because nothing like that would ever happen to him." Luffy could have sworn he heard the swordsman mutter something else, but he was too tired to care.

If Zoro told him not to worry about it, then he wouldn't.

The swordsman watched as his captain drifted into a deep sleep. His previous words swirled around in his mind.

"Nothing like that would ever happen to him. Not again, not ever."

When Zoro was sure his captain was asleep again, he shut his eye and leaned against the wall. The duo's snoring becoming in sync.

* * *

It had only been about two days and he was already out on the deck running around with Usopp and Chopper. Their captain's recovery rate never failed amaze the crew. Though, they knew they should have expected nothing less.

Chopper had tried to get him to go back to bed but, like Zoro, he was a lost cause. So Chopper opted into joining their game of tag; if he couldn't beat them, join them, right?

Sanji held two drinks in his had as he made his way towards the two sunbathing beauties. They didn't realize he was there until the cool drinks were in their hands, their attention had been elsewhere at the moment.

By the time they went to offer the cook their thanks, his gaze lingered elsewhere as he momentarily took in the scene they had previously been watching. A small smile formed on his lips before turning his full attention to the lovely ladies he lived to serve.

Brook's and Franky's cheerful melody played as loud as Zoro's current snores, both sides battling for dominance in a seemingly endless war.

Laughter echoed around the ship as the three youngest members played their game.

It was just an other normal day on the _Thousand Sunny_ as the ship moved forward, cutting into the harsh sea's waves with ease.

* * *

**~Done**

**I feel so bad. I realized that I never added Usopp's part to the original "the crew watches over Luffy" part. But no one else seemed to have noticed either, or it just wasn't brought to my attention... Anyway I finally added his part. ****I knew this story was missing something lol...**

**Anyway...Did anyone notice that Sanji listed foods that are considered good for an upset stomach? **

**Also, my reasoning behind Luffy not really getting his dreams is because he's sick. I feel kind of weird making Luffy not recognize ****Marineford** and the battle of the best. That's supposed to be something he'll never forget. And I kind of made him... **But hey, we all get weird dreams when we're sick right? **

**Well, my very first actual story for the One Piece Archive is finally edited and done. I'm very happy that I was able to make this story as long as it is, considering it was only supposed to be a one shot. But I'm glad it turned into this instead. I had a lot of fun writing this and it was SUPER satisfying to know that I can write long things and get some people to like them.**

**Did I mention you guys are the best?**

**I have a few more ideas swimming around my head for possible new stories, I'm not sure If they'll be one shots or full length stories, I have to play around with them first to see what kind of direction they will all go in. But chances are they'll probably be one shots.**

**I like doing one shots more, simply because I think I'm better at them than actually planning out an entire story from start to finish. Especially since I always have to change my mind halfway through my stories.**

**I start my very first semester of college in about two weeks, so I don't know what my life will be like then. But for now, I have all of the free time in the world, so I'll try my best to update or start something soon.**

**Again thanks for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night. Bye~**


End file.
